TEEN TOP
centre|650px TEEN TOP * Nombre: 'TEEN TOP (틴탑). * '¿Por qué TEEN TOP?: 'Significa '''T'eenager 'E'moboys 'E'moticon 'N'ext generation 'T'alent 'O'bject 'P'raise (Traducción) Adolescente Emoboys Emoticon siguiente generación Alabanza Objeto Talento. o también TEEN TOP se traduce del inglés: Chicos en la cima. *'''Núm. de miembros: 6 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Lavanda Claro Perlado *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 10 de Julio del 2010. **'Japón:' 23 de Mayo del 2012. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Angel. **'¿Por qué Ángel?: Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafé de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para los fans coreanos, se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Ángel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su Fanclub, ya que para Teen Top los Angels están en su corazón. *'''Agencia: **T.O.P Media (Corea del Sur) --> (misma que 100% y UP10TION) **Universal Music Japón (Misma que Infinite y B1A4) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediante audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador de la compañía. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything" '2010': Debut (Clap) El grupo Teen Top lanzó su single debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este single "Clap". Posteriormente debutaron en Inkigayo de SBS, recibieron críticas muy positivas por estas actuaciones. En el vídeo musical de "Clap" aparece la integrante de After School Lizzy. '2011: Supa Luv y el primer mini álbum "Roman"' Fue con su segundo sencillo titulado "Supa Luv", el cual fue producido por Shin Hyuk. La canción originalmente fue escrita y compuesta por Redd Stylez, sin embargo fue re-escrita y traducida al coreano por Wheesung. En el MV de esta canción hace su aparición Eric de Shinhwa, del mismo grupo de Andy, dando a conocer su cercana amistad (hace más de 14 años). El 2 de marzo Teen Top lanzó un vídeo musical para una versión remix de "Supa Luv", que contenía escenas del film americano 'Beastly'. El remix fue escogido para promocionar la película en Asia. El 11 de Julio, luego de celebrar su primer aniversario, su sello T.O.P Media, anunció en la pagina web oficial del grupo, que un nuevo Mini-álbum saldría a la venta el 26 de julio. El 21 de julio. T.O.P Media lanzó el primer teaser para el regreso de Teen Top con el sencillo "No More Perfume On You", el cual apareció en varios portales de vídeos tales como Youtube y Daum, al día siguiente un segundo teaser fue subido exclusivamente a Youtube. El mini-álbum "Roman" salió al mercado el 26 de julio en formato de descarga digital, y el 27 de julio estuvo a la venta en tiendas de música. Con esta canción el grupo obtuvo mucha popularidad. '2012: Segundo mini álbum "It's", tercer mini álbum "aRtist", tercer single "Be Ma Girl" y debut en Japón' En enero de 2012, Teen Top lanzó un segundo Mini-álbum, titulado "It's". Kang Dong Chul fue el productor, escritor y compositor de seis pistas. El álbum saldría al mercado justo a las 0:00 del 5 de enero, sin embargo cerca de las 20:00 del 4 enero se encontraba en varios sitios de descargas, generando mas de mil descargas en solo diez minutos. Teen Top lanzó su vídeo musical para la canción "Crazy" el 5 enero, el cual contaba con la participación de Sohyun, quien es miembro del grupo 4Minute. La canción apareció en el programa Leitura Dinámica, del canal Brasileño RedeTv! el 10 de enero, lo que ayudó a Teen Top a hacerse más conocido internacional-mente. Con "Crazy" ganaron su primero premio en cuanto a programas musicales. Además recibieron el honor de actuar en el programa Music Core del canal MBC seguido por otra victoria en el Inkigayo de la SBS. Con un promedio de edad de 17 años, la banda tiene al grupo de ídolos más jóvenes que han ganado premios en estos programas. El 25 de Febrero, nuevamente tuvo el honor de presentarse en el Music Core. TEEN TOP, el 23 de Mayo de 2012, lanzó su primer álbum en japones "JAPAN First Edition" con canciones pasadas, sin embargo, Teen Top no tiene un debut oficial en Japón. El 28 de mayo, Teen Top celebró la Inauguración de su FanClub oficial, el cual recibe el nombre de Angel. Tras el segundo mini álbum, el tercer mini álbum fue sacado digital-mente con sencillo la canción "To You" el 30 de Mayo. Sin embargo no se podía comprar hasta el 4 de Junio de 2012. El primer Tour japonés de Teen Top inició el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitó Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en pre venta para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. Los fans japoneses estaban muy ansiosos por la gira. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes empresas musicales los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Víctor, entre otras." 2013: Gira en Europa, primer álbum y repack "No.1", cuarto mini álbum "Teen Top Class" y repack "Teen Top Class Addition" En febrero de 2013, Teen Top empezó su gira por Europa. Se llamó "TEEN TOP SHOW! Live tour in Europe 2013", haciendo presentaciones en Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia y España. La gira fue un éxito y estableció un nuevo récord de decibelios en su concierto en París, Francia. El 8 de febrero la empresa de Teen Top (T.O.P Media) anunció que Teen Top sacaría su primer álbum de estudio, no un mero mini álbum, se llamó "No.1" que tenía varias versiones en el futuro para agradecer a los fans el apoyo: Una normal, un repack o una de edición limitada. El 25 de febrero se lanzó la canción del álbum, titulada "I Wanna Love" mostrando las calles y lugares de Hong Kong. El grupo lanzó su primer álbum de estudio completo en físico y digital el 25 de febrero, junto al vídeo musical del tema principal del álbum "Miss Right". El 25 de agosto, Teen Top lanzó su cuarto mini-álbum Teen Top Class con Rocking'' como el sencillo principal. La promoción del álbum fue corta aunque ganó a varios grupos como EXO y además casi consigue plantar cara al grupo KARA. Con esta canción (Rocking) en la que predomina el baile "Free Step" Teen Top obtuvo muchísima popularidad internacional. Después de las promociones lanzaron otro repack titulado "Teen Top Class Addition" el 24 de octubre con "Lovefool" como sencillo. '''2014: High Kick world tour, quinto mini álbum "Éxito" y nuevo single "Snow Kiss"' Los días 22 y 23 de febrero de Teen Top celebró "TOP TEEN 2014 World Tour High Kick en Seúl" concierto que tuvo lugar en el Pabellón Olímpico de Seúl. Luego procedieron con su "High Kick" World Tour en diversos países como Canadá, China, Hong Kong, Japón, Rusia, Taiwán y países sudamericanos como Colombia, Chile, México, Panamá y Perú. Teen Top fue el primer grupo de KPOP que hace un concierto en Panamá. El 15 de Septiembre el grupo lanzó el quinto mini álbum llamado "ÉXITO" con canción de sencillo "Missing", el cuál vendió 46,575 copias en tan solo 5 días. Los chicos contaron que al llegar todos a los 20 años decidieron cambiar de estilo a algo mas maduro. Tuvo pocas promociones por lo que sacaron un repack llamado "20's LOVE TWO ÉXITO" con sencillo "Im Sorry", esta canción no tuvo promociones en ningún programa de televisión. El 23 de Noviembre tuvo su primer Fan Meeting en Tailandia. También tuvo varios en Fan Meetings en diversas ciudades de Japón. El título de estos fan meetings eran "LIVE TOUR My Dear Angels" El 10 de Diciembre Teen top lanzó un single llamado "Snow Kiss" que no tuvo ninguna promoción. El álbum está pensado como un regalo sorpresa para los fans que han apoyado tan lealmente el grupo a lo largo del 2014. La canción con el título del álbum tiene letras que comparan los amantes de dulce de caramelo. También se incluyen las canciones”Merry Christmas“, escrita por el miembro ChangJo, así como el nuevo tema de C.A.P., que se llama “Winter Song” Todas las canciones del álbum “Snow Kiss” se dice que son distinta-mente con temática de invierno. 2015: Mini álbum y repack de Niel como solista "oNIELy" y tour "My Dear Angels". Comeback en Junio con "Natural Born" En el mes de febrero de 2015, varios medios de comunicación se hicieron eco de que el integrante Niel del grupo Teen Top debutaría como solista. El mini álbum "oNIEL" contiene como sencillo la canción "Lovekiller" en la que se destaca la coreografía. Niel colaboró con miembros de Teen Top en el álbum pero además con el famoso rapero DOK2. "Loverkiller" obtuvo mas de 26.562 ventas y mas de 4 premios en programas musicales, superando a grupos como Shinhwa o a la cantante de Brown Eyed Girls Gain. El 14 de Abril se confirmó y se lanzó un repack del album, la canción de sencillo sería "Spring Love" en colaboración con la famosa cantante de la agencia FNC llamada Juniel. Niel aumentó la popularidad del grupo no solo apareciendo en promociones y ganando premios, sino apareciendo en revistas o programas de variedades como "Running Man". Niel, visitando además Weekly Idol contó que Teen Top se enfocará en actividades individuales por el momento a través de obras de teatro, musicales, programas de variedades y más. Teen Top volvió el 22 de Junio, con su nuevo álbum “Natural Born”, él cuál en la primera semana de su lanzamiento, consiguió encabezar la listas musicales locales de la semana. (22/06/15 - 28/06/2015). Teen Top consiguió el primer y segundo lugar en las ventas con las ediciones Passion y Dream de su nuevo álbum en los sitios musicales de Hanteo y Synnara Records, entre otros. '2016: Regreso con un mini álbum "Red Point"' Se anunció el comeback del grupo para el 18 de enero de 2016. con la canción principal "Warning Sign". El mini álbum cuenta con 6 canciones, en la cuales, C.A.P, L.Joe, Niel y Changjo participaron en la producción, composición y arreglos de ellas. 2017: 2° Solo de Niel El día 15 de enero''' s'e presenta el comeback de Niel con el Segundo Mini Album subtitulado como '(Love Affair)' Demanda de L.Joe para Terminar su Contrato El 9 de febrero, se reveló que el miembro de Teen Top había solicitado la terminación de su contrato exclusivo con su agencia, TOP Media, (el contrato de L.Joe con su agencia expirará en enero de 2018). Según un informe, la razón detrás de L.Joe y el conflicto de su agencia se debe a que la agencia interfiere con sus actividades personales. El conflicto entre ambas partes parece haber comenzado el año pasado. Después de que la agencia escuchó el deseo de L.Joe de hacer un solo, según se informa, restringió sus actividades, causando un malentendido. Una fuente de TOP Media declaró: "Es cierto que L.Joe solicitó la rescisión del contrato, pero debido a que todavía queda tiempo en su contrato, esperamos que él continúe promoviendo los demás. Los otros cinco miembros renovaron sus contratos el año pasado en diciembre. Actualmente se están preparando para su regreso en marzo. Los miembros y la compañía esperan que L.Joe tenga un cambio de corazón ". Integrantes '''De izquierda a derecha:' Niel, ChangJo, Ricky, ChunJi, L.joe & C.A.P *C.A.P (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chunji (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L.Joe (Rapero y Bailarín) *Niel (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ricky (Vocalista, Bailarín) *ChangJo (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'DVD' Reality Show *'2012:' Teen Top Rising 100%. *'2012: '''Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers. *'2014: Y-Star Teen Top Never Stop in Guam (5/04/14). *'''2014: MNET-Entertain Us (en Julio, con la participación de Yoon Jongshin) Programas de Tv *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010: MNET Scandal (L.Joe & CAP) *'2010: '''Road to Japan *'2011: '1000 Songs Challenge *'2011: Making the Artist Season 2 *'2011: '''MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8) *'2012:' Secret Island *'2012:' Idol Star Alkkago Match (episodio 21) *'2012: Weekly Idol (18/02/2012; 25/02/2012, episodios 31 y 32) *'''2012: Immortal Songs 2 *'2012:' MBC Idol Wrestling, Chuseok Special *'2012: '''Weekly Idol (27/06/2012; episódio 49) *'2013:' Star King *'2013: KBS All Star Olympics *'2013: '''Beatles code 2 *'2013: 'Weekly Idol (17/04/2013; episodio 91) *'2013: '1000 Songs Challenge *'2013: VITAMIN *'2013:' Mnet Wide Teen Top Star Cam *'2013:' Infinite Challenge (13/05/13) *'2013: '''Wide M Open Studio *'2013: Idol Sport Athletic Championship *'2013: '''Immortal Songs 2 (28/09/13; episodio 115) *'2013: 'Weekly Idol (02/10/13) *'2013: A Song For You - ep 5 (04/10/13) *'2014:' Teen Top Forest (julio) *'2014:' MBC Infinite Dream Concert *'2014:' ASC Arirang-After School Club EP101 (transmisión en vivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:' A Song For You 3 - ep.10 *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14)< *'2014:' MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014:' Pops In Seul (22/09/14) *'2014:' JTBC Hidden Singer (Niel y Chun Ji] el 27 de septiembre) *'2014:' KBS Vitamin (01.10.14, con Chun Ji) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (08/10/14) *'2014:' KBS2 Inmortal Song 2 (Niel y Chang Jo, grabaciones 06 de octubre) *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply K-Pop *'2014:' Star King (ep: 388) (Chun Ji,l.Joe y Ricky) *'2015:' MBC Idol Star Athletics, Archery, Futsal Championship (19.02.15) *'2015: '''MBC Idol Sports Championship (19.02.15.) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (24/06/15) *'2015: Global Request Show: A song for you 4 (ep.1) *'2015: '''KBS2 Inmortal Song 2 (Niel y ChangJo 13.07.15) *'2015: SBS Finding Genius (Niel 05.08.15) *'2015: '''KBS Yettie TV (C.A.P, ChunJi, L.Joe, Ricky y ChangJo) *'2015: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships *'''2015: KBS Hello Consuelor *'2016:' First Pitch King Tomorrow *'2016': MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF (marca de zapatos) *'2012: Be atoy *'''2012: sketcher *'2012: '''Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top) *'2013:' Revista NYLON edicion de Diciembre *'2014:' Revista Ceci and Pancoat BTS *'2015:' Shilla Duty Free (como modelos para los clientes japoneses) Programas de Radio *'2010: Starry Night Radio (27/08/2010) *'2010: '''Sukira Kiss The Radio *'2011: 'MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio *'2011: Singapur Radio - 100.3 *'2011: '''Boom's Young Street Radio (25/02/2011 con Heechul de Super Junior) *'2011: Sukira Kiss The Radio (02/08/2011) *'2011: '''ShimShim Tapa Radio (02/08/2011) *'2011: Younha's Starry Night Radio (09/08/2011) *'2012:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio (01/01/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (11/01/2012) *'2012: '''ShimShim Tapa Radio (13/01/2012) *'2012: KBS Cool FM (14/01/2012) *'2012: '''ShimShim Tapa Radio (15/01/2012) *'2012: 'MBC Jungoh's Song of Hope Sweet Sorrow Radio (25/01/2012) *'2012: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (29/01/2012) *'2012: 'MBC Sweet Sorrow Radio (30/01/2012) *'2012: 'MBC Radio Star (02/02/2012) *'2012: '''Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/06/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (27/07/2012)' *'2012: '''SBS Radio - con G.NA *'2012: 'ShimShim Tapa Radio (09/08/2012) *'2012: 'MyungRang Radio Show *'2012: 'Sukira Kiss Radio (10/08/2012) *'2012: 'MBC Sweet Sorrow Radio (17/08/2012) *'''2012:' Joo Younghoon's 2 o 'Clock Date Radio (21/08/2012)' *'2012: 'Younha's Starry Night Radio (21/05/2012)' *'2012: '''Boom's Young Street Radio (24/08/2012) *'''2012:' Power Time Radio Show''' *'2012: 'MyungRang Radio Show *'2013: '8G I'm Cool Radio *'2013:' Hong Jin Kyung's Radio (04/03/2013) *'2013: 'Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013: 'Shim Shim Tapa Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013:' Kim Shin Young's Hope Song At Noon Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013: 'Kim Chanryul's Old School Radio (06/03/2013) *'2013: 'Yoo Inna's Volume Up Radio (07/03/2013) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (16/03/2013) *'2013: 'ShimShim Tapa Radio (11/07/2013) *'2013: 'Boom's Young Street (06/09/2013) *'2013: 'Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time Radio (17/09/2013) *'2014:' KBS 2FM Lee sora music Plaza (15/09/2014) *'2014: 'MBC Sunny FM Date (16/09/2014) *'2014: 'Sukira Kiss The Radio (17/09/2014) *'2014: 'SBS RADIO (FM)"Power time"-Choi Hwa Jung (23/09/2014) *'2014: 'SBS Power Radio (12/10/2014) *'2014:' Kwill Youngstreet Radio (12/10/2014) Conciertos/Tours *'Teen Top Japan 1st Concert Tour 2012' **19 Junio - Osaka - Zepp Namba **20 Junio - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **21 Junio - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo *'Teen Top 1st European Tour "Teen Top Show!" 2013' **02 Febrero - Munich, Germany - Backstage **03 Febrero - Dortmund, Germany - FZW **08 Febrero - London, England - The Forum **09 Febrero - Paris, Francia - Le Trianon **10 Febrero - Barcelona, España - Sala Apolo *'Teen Top 1st Asia Tour Concert 2013' **11 y 12 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Korea University Gymnasium **18 Mayo - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International Hall **21 y 22 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall A **09 Noviembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangan Exhibition Hall *'Teen Top Summer Special Concert 2013' **14 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Yokohama Pacific National Auditorium *'Teen Top Zepp Tour "Fly Hight!" 2013' **03 Diciembre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **05 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka **06 Diciembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **08 Diciembre - Sapporo, Japón - Zepp Sapporo **09 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo *'Teen Top 1st World Tour "High Kick" 2014' **05 Febrero - Nagoya, Japón **08 Febrero - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **13 Febrero - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Central Stadium **18 Febrero - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka International Center Station **22 y 23 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **23 Marzo - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **25 Marzo - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **28 Marzo - California, EEUU - San Jose Civic Center **30 Marzo - Toronto, Canada - Guvernment **10 Abril - Moscow, Rusia - Izvestilla Hall **12 Abril - Budapest, Hungría - Petofi Csarnok **13 Abril - Paris, Francia - Le Bataclan **15 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangang 101 **28 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Station Hall 8 & 10 **11 Agosto - Chile - Teatro Cuapolican **14 Agosto - Mexico - Jose Cuervo Salon **16 Agosto - Panama - Panama Arena Roberto Duran **17 Agosto - Colombia - Palacio De Los Deportes **20 Agosto - Peru - Estadio Nacional **23 Agosto - Beijing, China - Beijing Olympic Sports Center Gymnasium *'Teen Top 5th Anniversary Concert 2015' **04 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Budonkan Hall **01 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **14 Agosto - Nagoya, Japón - Zeep Nagoya **16 Agosto - Kobe, Japón - Zepp Kobe **17 Agosto - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka *'Teen Top US Live Tour "Red Point" 2016' **02 Abril - New York - Terminal 5 **05 Abril - Chicago - Copemicus **07 Abril - Dallas - McFarlin Auditorium Conciertos Participativos *'2013: '''KCON L.A 26/08/2013 *'2014: KCON L.A y 10/08/2014 *'2015: '''KCON L.A Y 20/08/2015 *'2015: Feel Korea en Nueva Delhi 29/08/15 *'2015: '''Korean Culture and Toursim Festival en Times Square NYC [ 23/10/15] Premios Curiosidades *Andy miembro de Shinhwa, es el creador de la compañía, es el productor y entreno a TEEN TOP. *'Agencia Top Media: Ubicada en Sam Sung Dong *'''Dormitorio: Se encuentra en Samseong-dong *Durante los primeros días de su debut, sus fans se reunían constantemente alrededor de las salas de ensayo creando mucho alboroto apoyando a "Teen Top"; a pesar de que eran un grupo novato, ésto enfadó tanto a los vecinos que enviaron un reporte a la policía. Al final la empresa tuvo que disculparse. Su agente ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la canción'' "Crazy" ya que los padres de los adolescentes llaman para dejar quejas de que sus hijos se levantan muy temprano para verlos en los shows y acompañarlos. *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen Top fue elegido para promocionar la película ''Beastly en Corea. *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que Teen Top formaría parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más (100%) y promoverían a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 después debutaría por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dio dicho proyecto, sino que se pospuso para el 2012. *Les dieron a escoger entre Wonder Girls y Girls' Generation y ellos eligieron a Girls Generation. *Ahí mismo les pidieron que eligieran entre SoHee y Yoona, ellos escogieron a Yoona. *Debutaron con apenas un promedio de edad 16,3, siendo uno de los grupos más jóvenes en debutar. También son el grupo con el líder más joven, ya que cuando debutaron tenía 17. *Tuvieron su primer Fan-meeting en Tailandia el 21 de Octubre del 2012 en frente de 3.000 fans, con mucho éxito, y obteniendo muy buenas críticas por su gran puesta en escena. *Su primer premio en un programa musical fue el 03 de febrero de 2012 en "KBS Music Bank". *Confesaron que cuando recibieron su primer premio no lloraron durante la transmisión, pero despúes todos lo hicieron en el auto cuando llamaron a sus padres. *Debido a que están muy unidos a INFINITE y hacen varias presentaciones juntos, los fans nombraron a los dos grupos "TEENFINITE". *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a INFINITE, estos cantaron To You y Teen Top The Chaser. *Todo el grupo realizó una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden, la cual se llama "Secret Dance". *Celebraron su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el "Crucero Armonía", el barco en el que viajaban. *Aparecieron en "Inmortal Song" por primera vez cantando la canción Honey ''de JYP. *En el episodio del 29 de enero de '1000 Songs Challenge', sorprendieron a la audiencia por la perfección al cantar ''Sunset Glow de BIGBANG. *Son el grupo más joven en haber ganado en Music Bank. *En el MBC Gayo Daejun 2012, bailaron Sorry Sorry de Super Junior junto a 100%. *Admiran mucho a BIGBANG. *Son conocidos como los BABY BEST-IDOL. *En Beatles Code, fueron declarados como "el grupo de chicos con más baja estatura". Su altura promedio es de 1.75. *Al presentarse por segunda vez en 'Inmortal Song 2', C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo cantaron Flower Shop Girls y en su tercera vez en 'Inmortal Song 2', Chun Ji, Niel y C.A.P cantaron I don't know (Molla) de Uhm Jung Hwa. *El 6 de Abril, C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo se volvieron a presentar en 'Inmortal Song 2' cantaron My Heart’s Jewelry Box ''de Sunflower dejando una gran impresión en la audiencia por su desempeño., por otro lado, Hwa Yo Bi declaro ser gran admiradora de todos los integrantes de Teen Top. *Teen Top agotó en cinco minutos las entradas de su concierto encore en Japón. El concierto se llevó a cabo el 14 y 15 de julio. *La canción ''Miss Right tiene una parte de baile llamada 'Shake' y durante el tiempo que promocionaron la canción en su cuenta oficial''' TeenzOnTop; subieron vídeos titulados 'Teen Top Shake' acompañados de artistas como VIXX, Rainbow, 100%, etc, además de los propios Angels. *Tuvieron su primer concierto en mayo de 2013. ("2013 Teen Top No.1 Asia Tour"). Hicieron un cover de Gone Not Around Any Longer (Sista19) para su concierto. *En Music Bank hicieron un perfomance de la nueva canción de PSY "Gentleman", junto con Day], Park Se Young y Jin Woon de 2AM. *En la radio Shim Shim Tapa, Shindong que recientemente los había invitado al Super Show 5, por consiguiente,Chun Ji respondió que no pudieron asistir debidos a sus horarios, y que lo lamentaban. *El 22 de Junio, Niel y los miembros de 100% cantaron '''As I Draw You para Inmortal Song 2 y ganaron el primer puesto en ese episodio. *Varios grupos femeninos se han declarado Fans de Teen Top y han mostrado gran interés por ellos, como: Wonder Girls, Miss A, 4minute, T-ara, Dalshabet, KARA y Lee HyoRi. *Teen Top donó sus objetos personales a 'Star Donation Event' para familias de bajos recursos. ChunJi y Ricky donaron pulseras que usaron en el escenario, Niel dono su collar, CAP y L.Joe donaron bufandas y ChangJo donó sus zapatillas.Hubo un total de 867 ofertas y el precio más alto ofertado para un articulo donado fue para el brazalete de Ricky , seguido por los objetos de SNSD autografiados y luego el collar de Niel. *Cuando estuvieron Grabando el MV de Rocking, en la escena de la pelea Chang Jo en realidad sí golpeó a L.Joe haciendo que sangrara su nariz, pero luego se disculpo con él. *Su primer álbum 'Nº 1' vendió 105,419 copias en la primera mitad del 2013, posicionándose en 8º lugar en ventas de artistas masculinos. *Cantaron la canción Joy de Jung Soo Ra para Inmortal Song 2, venciendo a Lee Soo Young. *Se posicionaron en el 7º lugar del ranking "Los mejores grupos idol del 2013",basado en las partituras (basados en gráficos digitales), las ventas de álbum de música, premios, el fan café, etc. Pudiendo superar a BAP ,MBLAQ, etc. *Durante la más reciente aparición de Teen Top en 'Weekly Idol', les preguntaron cuál creían que era el secreto del éxito de su canción No Joke a lo que respondieron que el 90% de ello se debía a Ricky y a lo mucho que se esforzó en la coreografía, y que el otro 10% se dividía entre los miembros restantes. *Niel reveló que para la escena de la bañera en las fotos de su álbum repackge, les quitaron la ropa, pero todos en el set eran chicos. *Segun el 'Gaon Chart' durante los mes de Octubre y noviembre del 2013, Teen Top ocupó los primeros puestos en Gaon Chart National Physical Albums Ranking con "Teen Top Class" y "Teen Top Class Addition". Ganandole a K.Will, Shin Seung Hoon, T-ara, etc. *En algunas entrevistas, ChunJi a aclarado que el visual del grupo no es él, sino Ricky . *A pesar de no ser raperos principales en en grupo, ChangJo y Ricky rapearon en la canción Don't I de su mini álbum 'Teen Top Class' *Son uno de los grupos más sociables; entre algunos de sus grupos amigos se encuentran: INFINITE, Block B , MYNAME , Lunafly,EXO , Shinhwa, Super Junior (Shindong, Ryeowook y Sungmin), F(x),B1A4 , ShiNee (solo Minho), Boy Friend, entre otros. *En el capítulo 8 de el drama "Answer me 1997" en la pantalla del karaoke aparece un fragmento de su mv "Crazy" y en el capitulo 11, mientras Yoo Jung muestra su anillo de bodas, en el fondo se puede escuchar "Be Ma Girl" *Casi todos los integrantes de Teen Top tienen licencia de conducir, excepto C.A.P; Niel comento las razones por las que CAP no ha pasado las pruebas: debido a que maneja a exceso de velocidad, no respeta las marcas del carril y no hace caso de las señales de tránsito. * Yoon Jongshin, en el programa será un productor de TEEN TOP, va a escribir canciones para ellos en el show, pero hay una posibilidad de que él vaya a escribir para Teen Top en la vida real. *Teen Top Forest: Es un proyecto de forestación urbana ecológico para celebrar el 4to aniversario, mediante la creación de un bosque llamado TEEN TOP. *En sus conciertos por latinoamericano cantaron La Bomba. *Teen Top es el primer grupo K-Pop en hacer un concierto en Panamá, donde fueron más que recibidos. *L.Joe pago toda la comida que sirvieron a su fans en el primer fan-meeting de "Missing" en Corea, esto fue resultado sobre una discusión del grupo, ya que sentían que debían darle algo a cambio a las Angels, así que L.Joe sólo grito "Yo lo haré, yo pagaré la comida", mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito, obteniendo la admiración de todos los miembros. * Todas las canciones del álbum “Snow Candy” se dice que son indistintamente con temática de invierno. También se incluye con el álbum una tarjeta de Navidad diseñada por los miembros del grupo, así como sus mensajes escritos a mano a los aficionados. * Son reconocidos en weekly idol debido a que en las secciones de random play dance se golpean mucho a los miembros que cometan errores en la coreografía. Random play dance compilation * En una de sus presentaciones del Music Bank cantando "Missing", se puede notar que usan el mismo estilo de zapatillas que en su MV "Miss Right". * "Niel y los chicos" es una frase que a los miembros no les gusta escuchar. Cuando mencionan "Niel y sus chicos" todos actúan normal y sonríen delante del público, pero en realidad se sienten mal con esa frase. * Opinión de los integrantes respecto al Solo Debut de Niel: 'Si decimos que no tenemos envidia al Solo de Niel, es mentira...pero realmente le deseamos de todo corazón, mucho éxito y que le vaya muy bien para los actividades de Niel como solista * Mientras visitaban a Niel en el set de su filmación del vídeo musical publicó fotos exclusivas y vídeos desde el set de filmación de Niel, que también contó con otros miembros TEEN TOP que lo apoyaron en el backstage. Sin embargo, las fotos de inmediato se convirtió en un tema candente en línea como los fans vieron a una figura extraña junto a la ventana. Con los fans que vinculan la aparición extraña a la creencia supersticiosa de que un álbum tiene éxito con la visita de un fantasma. * El primero de Julio, el líder C.A.P escribió un mensaje a los Fans a través del fan café oficial de Teen Top y a nombre de todos los miembros, el cual decía que a partir de ahora, los miembros de Teen Top eliminaran las cuentas personales en Instagram y Twitter y sólo se publicarán las noticias recientes del grupo a través de la cuenta oficial de Teen Top. También se disculpó, ya que las cosas relacionadas con las redes sociales habían estado preocupando demasiado a los fans . Las cuentas fueron eliminadas entre los días 1, 2 y 3 de Julio. * Teen Top fue escogido para hacer una colaboración con Park Myung Soo. * En el episodio 274 de Running Man se dio a conocer que no tienen nada de comida en su refrigerador, ya que ellos no suelen comer ahí. * El Manager de TEENTOP - Yeon Seob, se encuentro dentro de los 12 ridículamente sexys Managers del K-Pop. *Últimamente entre las fans coreanas se a dado el nombre "ANDROMEDA" a las supuestas "fans" (No son fans), debido a que como "ANDROMEDA" era el nombre no oficial del fanclub y estas son fans no oficiales. *Han habido rumores de que Yeon Seob, renuncio a seguir siendo el mánager de TEENTOP, esto aun no lo confirma la agencia . 'Accidentes *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de marzo, se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dio por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de Teen Top se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico en Taiwán el pasado 11 de marzo. El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento. Ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que Teen Top pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de Teen Top y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo". Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Corea *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top *UMG Sitio Web Japonés Teen Top *Teen Top official Google Me2DAY * Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube * Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Facebook *Facebook oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top *Twitter Teen Top - Japan *Twitter Oficial C.A.P *Twitter Oficial Chun Ji (Cuenta eliminada) *Twitter Oficial L.Joe (Cuenta eliminada) *Twitter Oficial L.Joe (Antigua Cuenta) *Twitter Oficial Niel (Cuenta eliminada) *Twitter Oficial Ricky (Cuenta eliminada) *Twitter Oficial Changjo (Cuenta eliminada) Instagram *Instagram Oficial C.A.P *Instagram Oficial L.joe * Instagram Oficial Niel (Cuenta eliminada) * Instagram Oficial Chunji * Instagram Oficial Ricky Galería Videografía No more perfume on you(향수뿌리지마)|No more perfume on you TEEN TOP '박수' M V Full Version|Clap TEEN TOP Angel M V|Angel TeenTop Supa Luv MV|Supa Luv TEEN TOP(틴탑) To You MV|To You TEEN TOP(틴탑) Crazy(미치겠어) MV|Crazy TEEN TOP(틴탑) Be ma girl(나랑 사귈래?) MV|Be ma girl TEEN TOP(틴탑) Miss Right(긴 생머리 그녀) MV-2|Miss Right Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010